Shut Me Out
by ABSOLUTE101
Summary: [New Chapter 11...sry had to make this story last longer] Everyone in kids next door head quarters knows that numbuh four likes numbuh three.But when she finds out she starts to avoid him but why? Huge twist! R.L.R.[Read,love,review]:D
1. Dreams Send Messages?

Author's Note: Hey everybody this is Melissa(or Missa) and if you remember me from my "Banned Story"…then you'll remember this! I decided to make this Special Edition: Shut me Out because everybody was emailing me to send them the story so they can find out the ending. And here it is! I'll try to update it to the part I last stopped at, but I won't promise anything! If you have any suggestions for my upcoming chapters email me or review it. Please and thank you, hope you enjoy my story (fans and newcoming fans)! 

Disclaimer:I don't own Kids Next Door…but when I do I'll tell you! D

* * *

Chapter One: Dreams send Messages...?

Numbuh Four's POV:

"Who needs girls?I mean,all they do is cry and whine and...and..."Okay maybe I wasn't the absolute ladycharmer but it WAS true,wasn't it?I've felt this way ever since that dream...about her...about Kuki Sanban.

Flashback to Dream

I was in Kuki's room,along with Numbuh two.We were trying to fix some kind of knapsack thing for her stuffed animals.And the whole time we were adjusting it,I kept looking at her through the corner of my eye.And I could of SWORN she was looking at me!You think that was mushy...well,the worst is yet to come.

After me and numbuh two were done.I stayed and sat on her bed.(She had very little space cause of all the little toys)Numbuh two left to make some stupid kind of machine thing...but anyways while I sat there she started grabbing a toy and rubbed it against my hand.(EXTREME MUSHINESS!)Then I snatched it and made her try to get it back!

"Give it back...Wally!"Kuki giggled as she grabbed my hand.

I was laughing 'and' flirting with her!

"Not until you give me a kiss!"I said which totally shocked myself.

And within a few sec. She planted one on my lips.It was a weird feeling but it was perfect!

The one girl that made me shiver when I thought of her gave me...my first kiss.

Flashback of Dream Ends

The thing was,it felt SO real!No matter how hard I wanted to wake up I couldn't.Now I just feel like something bad is gonna happen.As I lay in my bed I thought more about it.I threw a pillow to the wall.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Numbuh four?"said a voice from the hallway.

I grabbed a comic book to make it seem like nothing was up.

"Who is it?" I turned to my comic book and waited for an answer...nothing...!

When I looked up I saw numbuh three.

* * *

Author's Ending Note: I hope you enjoyed it…yeah it's the same beginning from along time ago, but I'm gonna get to my stopping point soon. Please review…so I can see if everybody likes my story and if I should continue it. 


	2. Crazy Conversations Start Something

Author's Note:Hey again! Chapter two is up…and I'm only 4 more chapters away from the one I stopped at before. Oh, don't forget to review, reviewers, I really want your input!

Disclaimer:I don't own Kids Next Door…but when I do I'll tell you!

* * *

Chapter Two: "Crazy Conversations Start Something"

"Numbuh four can you hang something up for me?" Numbuh three said as she walked into his room.

I tried to act interested in my comic book,but I kept thinking about that dream...didn't I do something for her in the dream? My mind started to blank out.

"Numbuh two's already helping me."she started up again.Oh crap!That's my dream right there!I decided to avoid helping her.

"I hafta catch up on my readi-..."I tried to act casual,but no such luck!The comic book flew out of my hands,and being the idiot I am

I tried to get it...but flew off my bed.

Did I break my leg or was that just the feeling of embarrassment?

Maybe she didn't notice.I started to look around,then I noticed I ripped the comic!…Oh well,it wasn't mine anyways.

"Ouch,that had to hurt.Need a hand?"Numbuh three pulled her hand towards me.I turned red and it felt like I was a balloon…ready to fly off.

"I…er…thanks?"I dusted off my pants,as I looked back at her.

"Oh,right.So do you wanna help me and Numbuh two?"Kuki asked looking a little nervous.

Oh crud!What am I suppose to do now?I totally demolished the comic book.I guess I'm gonna have to let my instinct answer this one.

"I guess so.I mean I can't read this."I pulled up the comic book which was now torn in two.

Numbuh three smiled, "Great!Come to my room right after dinner."I nodded.

She was about to leave,but instead she gave me a hug."Thanks."

I was smiling inside!This must mean that within the end of the day me and her will end up being girlfriend and boyfriend.

This was just too good to be true!

Meanwhile

"Please,put it on Niggy…I just wanna see what it'll look like on you!"Lizzie tossed a shirt to numbuh one as he was dressing in the dressing room.

"Lizzie…if I put this on I'll be here for another hour.Let's just go."Nigel opened the dressing room door,and dropped some

clothes in a cart.

As they checked out Nigel's phone rang…

"BRING!BRING"

"Hello?" Numbuh one asked as he listened to the other person on the other line.

Lizzie gave him a unsteady smile.

"Um…yeah. Just w/Lizzie." He chuckled as he held the phone to his ear.

"Be there later,okay,bye Abby.Love you."Quickly he hung up.

Lizzie stared at him.

"Are you ready?"Numbuh one grabbed the bags and escorted Lizzie outside.

As they walked outside…Lizzie started a conversation, "So you were you talking to Abby?"

Nigel nodded his head."…Numbuh five, yes. Why?"

"I dunno, but I coulda sworn you said you LOVED HER!"

She stopped and pulled his shirt collar, "Are you cheating on me?"

Nigel grinned, "It was a mistake, okay?"

Lizzie grabbed him and made his face come to hers.

"The only mistake here is you…cause its over, Nigel Uno!"

At that she threw him to the ground,grabbed the bags out of his hands and walked off.

Numbuh one sighed.

After that he looked at Lizzie who was already strutting herself across the street.

And then he walked to the big tree house that stood upclose to the sky.

At the Treehouse

The treehouse was quiet cause everybody had made their way to the dinner table.

The seating for the table was always the same, I sit by numbuh three,numbuh two sits in the center,and numbuh five always sits towards the end along with Numbuh one…who seemed to be coming in late today…

"Can we eat now?"Numbuh two started tying a bib around his neck.

"No silly!Not until numbuh one comes…right numbuh five?"Numbuh three said as she played with her spoon and fork.I thought that she was incredibly stupid,I mean playing with eating things?Come on!But,still…she is…cute.

"Yep.But,soon if numbuh one don't come,numbuh five's gonna start eating."Abby sat in her seat after setting all the bowls of food on the table.

"Anyways,what did you make?"Numbuh two started rubbing his eating utensils together.

Numbuh five looked up at him,"I made some spaghetti and oliveballs."

I was hungry,until she said that.

They all stopped talking…then they heard numbuh one's

door,shut.

"Numbuh one must be home;lets' eat!"Numbuh two was about to shove his fork into an oliveball,until Numbuh five stopped him.

Numbuh one opened his door once again and this time he had pictures of Lizzie,and stuff she had given him in his hands.

Everybody then heard the front door open,and heard him scream, "Hope you get the chance to grab your garbage on your way over!"

By the looks of it…something had happened to Lizzie and Nigel.

I just didn't find out right away…

"Ey.What's wrong with numbuh one?"

"I dunno,but he seems pretty mad."Numbuh three added as she smirked.

Nigel walked towards the dinner table,and grabbed a napkin, "Numbuh five I have to talk to you after dinner."

She nodded her head.

Woah!Everybody has plans for after dinner.This is interesting…

When we all started eating,I didn't eat RIGHT away.I just scooted my plate towards numbuh two.(He would have taken even if I haven't of scooted it.)

After awhile numbuh three stood up and patted me and numbuh two's shoulders. "Don't forget to come."

I nodded.As she walked into her room.

* * *

Author's Ending Note:

I hope you enjoyed the story, i put this chappie up really fast...just to let it flow with the first chappie. I hope you liked it, and if you didn't just review...and if you liked/loved it review too! Thanks everybody!


	3. Adjusting a Screw is Pretty Bad

Hey everybody! I added the third chappie, yay! As you can see I'm trying to upload these stories fast to get to my stopping point...so it would really help if you reviewed,so I can see what i should work on. Oh, and if you reviewed my last two chapters, thanks! Wait, why am I still talking? Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door…but when I do I'll tell you!

* * *

Chapter three: "Adjusting a Screw is pretty Bad" 

When numbuh two finally stopped eating(man,that boy can eat!)We both started walking towards numbuh three's room.

Instead,Numbuh two made a detour and stopped at numbuh one's room,and put his ear to the door.

"Come on!We're suppose to go to numbuh three's room,remember?"I tried to pull him away before numbuh five came.

WAIT! Wasn't numbuh five suppose to meet him after dinner?

Maybe…we can eavesdrop on their conversation.I mean what happened to Lizzie and Nigel?

"It sounds like he's crying…"Numbuh two pulled himself away from the door.

"Nuh-uh.He's the leader he can't cry!"I started looking for a hole,anything…just to take a peak.

I started to hear footsteps.

Before I could say I heard something, numbuh two grabbed me and whispered, "Shhh.I think numbuh five is going to his room, now."

"I can see that!"I tried to be quiet but I just wasn't made that way!

Numbuh five came in site…and mumbled, "Numbuh five just heard something from over there..."

"Oh crud."

She started walking towards us.I knew that we should have went to numbuh three's room!

"In here…"Numbuh two said as he pulled me into a closet.

Me and him were chest to chest,if someone had saw us,they might've thought I wasn't straight!

Somebody had walked past.The coast was clear!The mouse ate the cheese! Numbuh five didn't find me…er…us.

"I think it's clear."I could barely move.

Numbuh two nodded, "Let's go…"He tried to reach for the doorknob.

We both fell on the floor,facing numbuh one's room.

"Woo, atleast she didn't catch—ahh!"Someone poked me on my shoulder.

I looked it was only numbuh three.

In Numbuh one's Room

"Did you want to talk to me?"Numbuh five said as she sat in a chair that was already pulled out.

Numbuh one was sitting near his window."Yes,numbuh five…I did."

Nigel looked at her.

Numbuh five started to grin, "Um…so,what did you need to talk about?"

It got silent.

Nigel moved away from the window and walked towards her.

"As you can see…me and Lizzie have…parted…"

He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ah,don't worry,Nigel.It's okay."Abby smiled.

He looked back up, "I have to tell you something else…"

Numbuh five looked up and gave him a steady glance,as if she was ready for whatever it was ready to be said.

In Numbuh three's room

"So what do you want us to do again?"Hoagie stretched his arms.

Numbuh three looked at us from her bed, "Can you hang that up?"She pointed at some canopy-looking thing.

"That's easy."I grabbed the thing we were gonna hang up for her,and headed to a corner of her room.

Numbuh two stared at me.

"Well,are you gonna help or what?"

I felt it was my duty,to get this done…why?Well, because kuki wanted it to be that's why!

"You want it there?"Numbuh two looked at kuki while I adjusted the hanging thing for her toys.

"I don't care,numbuh four looks like he knows what he's doing."She laughed flirtatiously.

Me and Hoagie started to hammer the canopy to the wall.

Every few sec.I would look at numbuh three…she wasn't looking at me.Numbuh two started juggling some bolts and nuts...WHAT an idiot!Numbuh three is gonna—I heard laughter.I looked back,Numbuh three was laughing!

Numbuh two was just trying to win her affections.

"Why don't you adjust this bolt there…"Numbuh two tried to boss me…but I wasn't gonna listen.

I was trying my hardest to impress her.SO I decided to loosen a rusted bolt that looked like it hadn't been touched in a buhmillion years!

I started to loosen it,boy was it strong!

My face started turning purple, "I can get it."

Numbuh two looked at me, "Numbuh four your turning purple!What are you trying to do?"

Numbuh got up from her bed, "Yay…your pretty purple.

"Nah…it's…nothing…just…l.oo..s.e..ni..ng-"

I kept loosening it,and this time it budged!

Only a few more turns…and…

BAM!

The screw flew to my head!

Everybody started laughing.My head felt like it was on fire.

Is this is suppose to be like my dream,cause right now it was turning into a nightmare!

"What were you doing?Why didn't you listen to what I was saying?"Numbuh two tried to stop laughing,as he put his hand on me.

I tugged away from him.

"Are you okay?"Kuki came towards me.

I couldn't see anyone,was I going BLIND?

Numbuh two then said,"Atleast the job is done."

"Numbuh four you coming?"Numbuh two continued to talk.

"Nah,he should stay here…he's got a huge purple bruise on his head."Numbuh three said as she started rubbing my head.

I was enjoying this.

* * *

Another chappie completed.Hmmm…what'll happen?And what's up w/numbuh four? Read my next chappie to find out!So many cliffies…so many chappies, lmao. Well,hope you enjoyed!Please review…flamies if needed. 

Thankies


	4. Talk About Trust

Well, here it is!The fourth chappie is up, sorry for the delay.All suggestions are welcome, so just keep 'em coming! Remember I'm gonna be here till the last freakin chappie…Can't wait!XP

* * *

Chapter Four: "Talk about Trust"

"Just lay on my bed, I'll get some ice."Numbuh three pulled me to her bed, and fluffed the pillows. It was perfect!

I thanked her as she walked out.

Maybe this was suppose to happen. I mean, I'm on her bed. Wha-?

What am I talking about? Kuki doesn't like me…she's just a flirt.

I let out a sigh. "What's wrong with me?"

"Uh, did you forget already? You sent a screw to your head." Numbuh two was standing in the doorway while holding a cup of milk;laughing.

I looked over at him, "Leave me alone."

"Whatever…if your trying to hook up with Kuki, Go on ahead! See if I care." Numbuh two sipped some of his milk, leaving a milk moustache on his upper lip.

"What, are you talking about?" I sat up straight.

Hoagie walked to the bed, "It was SO obvious you were trying to impress Kuki…I realized that after I left…and ate a chili cheese dog. You like her DON'T you?"

I rolled my eyes, "I—uh."

What was I gonna do? He caught me dead in my tracks. So I said the first thing that came into mind.

"SO! What if I do?" Did I just say that? Oh well, he already knew.

Numbuh two smiled, "Let's make a deal…I'll try to hook you up w/numbuh three, IF you can hook me up w/numbuh five."

Numbuh five, eh? That's easy…I might as well get him Cree!

"You got a deal!"

We both put our hands out and shook on it.Smiling a confident smile,I said, "Better not say a word…till its time."

Hoagie grinned,"Of course."

"Numbuh two? What are you doing in here?" Numbuh three walked in with a towel and bag of ice.

I gave him a Better-Not-Say-Anything stare.

"Just checking up on a friend…" He said as he walked off.

She shrugged. "Sorry it took so long, the ice machine was broken."

I nodded,"It's alright."

Kuki smiled and put the towel on my head.

I thought to myself for awhile. What if Numbuh one is already putting the moves on numbuh five? Guess,I have to play matchmaker tomorrow morning…but it's okay. Cuz it'll all work out in the end.

In Numbuh one's room

"Well,it's more of a dream, and it's about my dream girl."

Nigel started pacing himself around the room as if he was discussing a mission.

"Dream girl?"Abby mumbled under her breath.Then she thought:What's that suppose to mean?

"Well,the girl and me were REALLY close friends.We told each other everything. And in the dream me and the girl seemed like we were…a perfect couple…" Numbuh one took a short breath.

"It was as if me and her have never separted…" Numbuh one stopped walking and sat by Abby.

"I mean we've been together forever...and I've never even had to walk away from her, you know?" Numbuh one looked at Abby.

She nodded her head,"I think that you'd be VERY happy w/a girl like that."

"Yeah the thing is, I think I've already found her."Numbuh one looked at numbuh five.

Blushing Abby Started, "Really who's that?"

He then pulled her face up to his and said, "You."

They're faces started moving closer to each other.

Within a few seconds…they had kissed!

It was a slow kiss,which seemed to have gotten faster. When they were done Abby started to talk.

"Wow. So you do like me?"She was shocked.Two operatives have MADE-OUT!

" Yah, I didn't like Lizzie all that much." He smiled as he stood up.

"I figured you didn't." Numbuh five grinned, and looked at her watch."Well,Numbuh five's gonna hit the haysack."

"Okay."Numbuh one kissed her goodnight.

As she walked out she thought, does this mean I'm his girlfriend?

Meanwhile

"So, you want me to sleep in here WITH you?" Numbuh four's eyes grew wide as he laid in the bed.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? I mean you shouldn't go anywhere with a bump like that." Kuki looked at Wally's bruise(bump,whatever)

I managed to smile. Who the heck wouldn't? I'm in the bed of the prettiest girl ever….

Then something hit me…

"Where are you gonna sleep?" I jerked my head as I talked, and looked at her with much interest.

Kuki looked up,"Of course I'm gonna be in here, silly!"

My heart sunk, CRUD. I'm in a bed with Kuki Sanban,this is SO much better than that other dream.

All of a sudden the light clicked off, "Goodnight." Numbuh three looked at me while she threw some covers on me and her.

How was I gonna sleep tonight?

* * *

That's all of chappie four…and I'm currently re-writing chappie five. If you have any suggestions just email me or send a review. I depend on those! All questions will be answered in chappie five. In case you WANTED to know…I added a new plot. So now its twisting and turning in your head,right? RIGHT! Flamies if needed. Enjoy the rest of the story! 


	5. This Maker has Found his Match

Hey,it's Melissa or Missa. I finally posted chapter five. Woo-hoo! This chapter mostly has to do with the bet that numbuh four and numbuh two had. And to makea summary short, Numbuh four tries to work "his magic". How will it turn out? And did Numbuh four survive a night with numbuh three? Any dreams? All questions will be answered in this here chapter.

Disclaimer:I don't own Kids Next Door,but it's okay! Atleast I have my dignity.

* * *

Chapter five: "This Maker has found his Match" 

Numbuh Four's Dream

"Numbuh three,I've been trying to catch up to you ALL day."I screamed as I ran towards her.

We were in the the hallway...and I've been running down it as if it was endless...trying to get to...her.

She looked up at me,with tears in her eyes, "How could you?"

I looked away, what was she talking about?

"Numbuh three, I'd never hurt you..."I tried to grab her. I wanted to tell her that everything was gonna be alright.

Numbuh three kept walking away. "How could you?"

My eyes started to fill up with water, "What did I do to you?"

End Dream

I woke up,and looked around. Kuki was sleeping silently as she held a rainbow monkey. I got up, was that real?It felt it...it felt, like my other dream.

Was it trying to tell me something?

I started to smell pancakes... Abby must be up.

I pulled the covers off, and made my way into the kitchen.

Now I get to work some of my magic(WINK WINK)Numbuh two better start incouraging Kuki to like me.

As I walked I felt the bump on my head, it felt like I grew a pickle on my head, and NO not the small kind! I must've really smacked that screw to my head.

"Morning." Numbuh five said as she looked at me.

Wow, I reached the kitchen fast. "Yeah, morning, whatever."

GrRrRrR...my stomach growled. I sat at the table waiting for the food to get done. Maybe I get the first pancake(Numbuh two gets it ALL the time)

I was so hungry, I could eat numbuh two...okay, maybe not THAT hungry.

I looked at numbuh five as she prepared breakfast. Hmmm...maybe I could as her about numbuh two. Would she mind? OR maybe I should ask her if she's numbuh one's girlfriend.Whatever way, I was gonna ask.

"Ey, Numbuh five?" I watched as she stirred a bowl of pancake mix.

"Yes?" Numbuh five stopped stirring and looked up.

"Would you consider going out with numbuh...two?" I heard my stomach growl.

"Haha…no way." She laughed and continued stirring.

What was I gonna do? She was being so...so...difficult. Why doesn't she like him? WAIT, maybe there's a reason. MAYBE... numbuh one put the moves on her! Ah,man. How am I gonna do this 'matchmaker thing'?AND when is breakfast gonna start?

I decided to just question her...she was bound to answer sooner or later.

"No, seriously! I think he likes you." I tried to prove a point.

She started to put the mix onto a pan. I watched as it sizzled.

"Boy, do I LOOK like I'm fooling." She looked at me.

"Well. Why not?" She just can't like him without a reason.

Abby stared as she raised an eyebrow, "Because...because..."

"Because what?" I interrupted her.

She turned away, "Cause I'm dating Numbuh one now."

WHAT? Two operatives dating, is that possible? What a sec. I wanna date numbuh three...uh...neva mind.

"Num-buh one?" I couldn't believe it. How the heck am I gonna get her to go with numbuh two?

Numbuh three came into my mind.

Oh,now I see.Hmm, maybe, just MAYBE I could savatage their relationship. Yeah that'll work.

I smiled to myself.

"Morning numbuh five..." Numbuh two walked in, "...and numbuh four?"

Numbuh five stared at him, then looked at me.

"Er...so is breakfast ready?" Numbuh two started again.

She shook her head,a s if she was in a trance.

"Yeah,it's done now." She passed him a plate with a pancake.

Well, there goes the first pancake. Oh well. Better get one before Numbuh two finishes.

"We'll talk about this later."Abby whispered in my ear, as I grabbed a plate out of her hands.

I nodded.

"Well better wake the others up." Numbuh five smiled and left.

There I was, in a room with the guy who invented the word HUNGER.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Numbuh two stuffed a pancake in his mouth.

I shook my head, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Hoagie grinned, "So, have you gotten Numbuh five to like me yet?"

I couldn't believe this, he ALREADY wanted to know about him and numbuh five.

"Nope, whata bout Kuki?" I said as I ate a pancake. MAN,was it good.(Better than dinner)

"Oh...she's getting there." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. I can get numbuh five to like numbuh two,before he can get numbuh three to like me. Cause I'm a ladycharmer…well, sorta?

"Getting where?" Numbuh three walked in.

I looked up at her, she was still wearing her pajamas. And to top it off she was carrying a rainbow monkey.

I looked closer at the monkey...did it just wink at me?(Weird)

"Oh,hey Numbuh three."Numbuh two said.

She smiled.

"Is that bump on your head feeling any better, Numbuh four?" Numbuh three grabbed a plate of pancakes.

"Yeah,it's...uh...getting there?" I can't believe I just said that.

"Grea-" She stopped.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"Hoagie asked.

"KNOCK" "KNOCK"

"That."Numbuh three stood up.

She was right.Someone was knocking...no, scratch that...POUNDING on the door.

"Someone go look to see if anyone's there." Numbuh two managed to say as he ate another pancake.

Hey! Why couldn't he go check for himself? Oh,well. I guess I will.

I walked towards the door.

"KNOCK" "KNOCK"

Whoever it was, WANTED to get in.

I looked through the peep hole, "It's Lizzie."

* * *

Woo-hoo! The fifth chapter has finally ended, and now you need to review! You read so review...please. If I don't upsate this story, it's probably because I'm working on a few. "Blackout" is one. If you wanna know the rest check out my profile. So I'll update this story when I reach 25 reviews. So if you read my story, try to pass it on to other readers, please.It would really help if you did.Thanks much. 


	6. The Fight Commences

The bestiest most funniest chapter is up. It has humor-action-suspense-romance-and more! (wink,wink) Hope you like this chapter. If you don't that's okay, cuz I'm not really a action/suspense writer. Anyways,just R&R. And before I forget, I want to say thank you to all the reviewers. You made me feel spleshful. Well, keep reviewing! And enjoy the story!

Disclaimer:I don't own Kids Next Door, and dreams don't count.

* * *

Chapter Six: "The Fight Commences!"

"Lizzie?" Numbuh two hesitated. "What's she doing here?"

I gave him a puzzled look. "I dunno."

"KNOCK" "KNOCK"

"I know your in there, I can hear you!" she wailed through the door.

"What do we do?" I said as my hand hovered atop the doorknob.

"Whatever you do, don't—"Numbuh two was cut off as he looked at the kitchen window.

Lizzie was there. "Open this window RIGHT NOW!" Her face darkened.

Numbuh three stroked her rainbow monkey. I think she was getting nervous.

"What do we do?" I said again, as I leaned against the door.

Shrugging Numbuh two started, "She'll leave sooner or later…"

"THUD"

The window opened, and Lizzie jumped in.

How'd she do that? That's called breaking an entree…I think…

"Where's Nigel?" Her voice shifted as she walked towards us.

"You can't come in here!" Numbuh two stood up and shouted.

Lizzie grinned, "WHERE"S NIGEL!" She sounded like she was MAD. Mad as in able to make her own tv station called mad…and not the funny kind!

Numbuh two looked frightened. What a wuss.

He pointed to numbuh one's room, "In there…"

She stomped into his room. "Nigel!"

Kicking the door open, there they were Numbuh one and five…along with Lizzie.

"Huh? How'd you get in here?" Numbuh one questioned her as he walked towards her.

She ran at him…BAM! She pushed him to the wall.

Ah man, this is better than Jerry Springer! Where's the popcorn?

He shook the pain off him, "What are you doing Lizzie? Can't you see it's over?"

Lizzie looked at Abby, "SO it IS true? Your dating that loser."

Numbuh five stepped up, "Loser?Numbuh five…a loser? Bitch, you MUST be trippin."

Numbuh three covered her ears, she didn't like fights. She didn't like it if you cursed either. I decided to comfort her, I put my arm on her back.

"Tripping? I'm STANDING on both my feet!…Your dumb." Lizzie put her hands on her hips.

Numbuh five smacked her forehead, "Not THAT trippin…ugh, whatever."

"Lizzie just…just…GO!"Numbuh one stuttered as he stood up.

"Why do you like her, Nigel?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

He cleared his throat, "Cuz I do!"

Numbuh five nodded, "See Lizzie, it's over with you two! So, give it a rest."

Lizzie gasped.

"You go numbuh five!" Numbuh two shouted from the distance.

"Shut-up." Lizzie cut in.

"Don't tell him to shut up." Numbuh five screamed at her.

Lizzie glared at her.

This didn't look too good…but it sure was exciting!

Abby glared back.

"Why don't we just talk about this?" Numbuh one suggested.

They both screamed, "NO" and kept glaring.

The feud was getting juicy.

Lizzie started to walk towards her…with her fists up. "Let's fight,and get this over with…I don't got all day to kick your ass, ya know?"

Numbuh five got steamy, "You…kick my ass?That's a laugh…Lizzie…what's the use of fighting when you know your gonna lose?"

"OHHH….THAT'S IT!" Lizzie ran to numbuh five and tried to jab her with her fists.

Numbuh five blocked the punches and dodged her with a kick.

Numbuh three started to cry. I had to stop them, but how?

I ran towards them, "STOP!"

They both looked at me, and breathed heavily.

"Don't you see? You guys are fighting for a dumb reason, what's the use?" I tried to persuade them.

"Your right…" Lizzie sighed and dropped her fists.

"Yeah…"Numbuh five looked towards me.

I had to go in for the kill…"Uh…group hug?"

Lizzie smiled and made her way towards Abby. Numbuh five walked towards her.

They both hugged…

"Lizzie?"Numbuh five said in a merry tone.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"…It was nice knowing you…" Numbuh five stopped.

She raised one fist and punched her in her jaw. You could hear her jaw crack.

OUCH!

Lizzie quickly fell to the floor, which made numbuh three laugh.

"That one MUST of hurt." I looked down at Lizzie's body.

"They don't call me the best fighter for nothing." Numbuh five smiled.

Numbuh one cheered, "I don't think Lizzie's gonna be coming around here no more.

"Well if yall don't mind, Numbuh five's going back to her room."Abby walked out of Nigel's room.

Me and the others went back to the kitchen, to eat the rest of our breakfast…

Leaving Lizzie on Nigel's bedroom floor.

* * *

Lol,was that funny or what?Please review,flamies if needed.And nice flamies are welcome. As you can see I'm not a real good action typerer…so there was less of a fight, lol. But, it was funny wasn't it?Anyways…hope you liked it! Please review. Tell me what you think. 


	7. Bronze EQUALS Brains

Thanks for the reviews! If you added me to your "FaVoRiTes" list THANKS (Even More) Well,this chapter is mostly about numbuh four destroying numbuh one and five's relationship…and encouraging numbuh five and numbuh two's! XD

Disclaimer:I don't own KND…but when I do I'll let you know!

* * *

Chapter Seven: "Bronze EQUALS Brains"

"So where you gonna put Lizzie? In the lake or something…?"

Numbuh two looked at numbuh one.

I know numbuh one isn't just gonna dump her in a lake—

"Hmm…probably. That way she won't be able to come back."

We all started laughing, all except for numbuh three.

She widened her eyes, "You,guys are…so…so…MEAN!" Kuki took off a running.

"She'll be okay." Numbuh two looked at me. "Don't worry, Wally."

I rolled my eyes, "What are YOU talking about?"…calling me Wally…I couldn't stand it when people called me by my first name. Girls can, but guys?

Numbuh one started laughing, "Numbuh four you like…numbuh three?"

My heart sunk, it felt like I dropped off a 50 story building and died of feeling stupid .Okay, that made NO freakin sense.

Maybe I can deny it, the only one who SHOULD know is, numbuh two?

"Oh yeah,that's ALL he thinks and talks about!" Hoagie joked.

That was SO wrong, HE PROMISED not to tell! And I DON't think about Kuki…all the time, hehehe.

"Really?" Numbuh one looked at me.

I grinned. Hey what was I suppose to do?

"I knew it all along." He started up again.

That's not right I didn't tell him! "What?How'd you know?"

Numbuh one smirked, "Remember at her birthday party? You tried to save her from drowning, when she wasn't…and it turned out you needed to be saved?"

I have NO KNOWLEDGE whatsoever about that day.

Flashback to Party

"Help it's drowning…"Numbuh three went underwater.

I was at the buffet table along with my best buddy of ten years.

"She's drowning…numbuh three is drowning!"Numbuh five screamed as she looked at us.

I couldn't let her drown, "Don't worry numbuh three I'll save you!"

I ran towards the pool, but remembered I couldn't swim!

When I fell in I tried to float…but couldn't! Eventually my head popped up.

"I found it!"Numbuh three giggled as she held a rainbow monkey.

What? She wasn't drowning…she wanted to save a stupid toy?

"Help, I can't swim." I started choking.

Numbuh five pointed at me, "Numbuh four?"

I blacked out.

Later

"Blahhh…"I started gagging.

"Yeah,he's awake."Numbuh three said as she stood at my side.

"Wha? What happened?" Coughing, I got up.

Kuki smiled, "I saved you from drowning…this is the best day ever! I got to save numbuh four…the strongest guy ever."

I smiled inside…this was one of the best days ever, except for the whole drowning part…

End Flashback of Party

It was numbuh three's 12'th birthday party, I still remembered it.

I tried not too, but it's kinda hard.

"Yeah, you and numbuh three…no offense numbuh four but you guys wouldn't make a cute couple." Numbuh one grinned.

Woah, what the? I know he wasn't talking! That REALLY made me mad…this is just a blessing in disquise…why? Duh, this is encouraging me to screw up numbuh one's relationship.

"Oh that was kinda wrong." Numbuh two raised his eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to my room."

When I got up I heard numbuh two whipser something to numbuh one. But I didn't hear anything.

I was too busy thinking of a plan to destroy a friend's relationship.

In Numbuh Four's Room

I stared at the ceiling…what was I gonna do? Maybe I could blackmail him…nah, too small. It had to be a big and bright idea.

But, I couldn't think of it.

"I got it!" I pulled out a pad and pencil. And scribbled a few things.

_Numbuh four's BIG idea:_

_1)Send a note to numbuh five saying numbuh one hates her._

_2)Talk to numbuh five one on one…_

It wasn't a lot…but it was well thought out!

I stuffed the pad under my pillow, and laid on the bed.

What if numbuh one was right? Maybe we aren't a good couple…

NAH.

"Why doesn't he like me?" A voice echoed in the hallway.

I stood up.

It sounded like someone was crying!

"He's SO…difficult!" It said again.

This time I heard the voice very clearly…it was numbuh three!

* * *

Another good chapter (atleast I think so) has ended.Well you know what to do now, right?Well, duh! Your suppose to review. Remember nice flamies only…no mean ones…have I gotten any of those? No…thankies! 


	8. Taking Chances

Welcome to chappie…uh…eight? Woah,that was fast! Lol. Anyways I hope you like this story. It's REALLY gonna confuse you here,why?

Well,let's just say 'it isn't what you think'. Still confused? Don't worry so am I.

Disclaimer:This show doesn't belong to me…but it doesn't belong to you either, now does it?

Chapter Eight: "Taking Chances"

I walked in the hallway…who was she talking to?

"Maybe, tonight we could talk…" Kuki said as she coughed.

When I reached her doorway I noticed that she was talking to a rainbow monkey. She had a box of tissues at hand.

I walked closer,at the point I was at her bedside she started up again, "If only numbuh—"

Gently I tapped her on her shoulder… "Numbuh three?"

"EeEeEeEeP!" Numbuh three turned around in shock.

I was confused,huh? If only numbuh what liked her? Was THAT what she was trying to say? Who? Which numbuh?

"Oh, Numbuh four. You frightened me." Numbuh three said as she put her hand to her heart.

Frightened her? Me frighten HER! Never.

"Uh…were you crying or…something?" I tried to sound like I didn't notice anything, but it was kinda hard.

She wiped her face, "No…no way…"

I sat on her bed, "Really?Numbuh three we're friends we can talk…"

Kuki sat up straight, "Yeah, I know…but seriously there's nothing wrong." She smiled.

I didn't buy it, I HEARD her crying. She doesn't just cry…AND talk about somebody, and say 'oh nothing's wrong'.

"Okay whatever…"

She stared at my side…there lay the rainbow monkey(was that in a dream?…nah!)

"Can you pass my rainbow monkey,please?"She reached over and tried to grab it.

Should I give it to her or just play with her?

I should just—WAIT! I hafta finish up my plans,otherwise someone can just grab them and read It.( Oh well it wasn't good anyways)

After awhile I decided to…play with her.

I held it up high, "Try to grab it…!"

She laughed and giggled, as she dove into the air, trying to grab the stuffed animal.

"Numbuh four quit playing around…PLEASE." Kuki put her hand out.

"I'm waiting…"

My laughter died down, "Yeah, here ya go."

Numbuh three smiled, "Thanks…"

Silence--

"Come with me,Wally."kuki grabbed my hand and started tugging.

I was curious, what was she wanting to show me?

"I…uh…" I stared at her, but couldn't finish.

"Come on." She pulled me up and ran towards the door.

"Uh, where are we going…?" I tried to tug away from her grip.

Numbuh three smiled, cheerfully, "You'll see!"

We walked down the halls, until we reached a big brown door:

"Hamster Room: Major Voltage"

"Why did we come here?" I looked up at her with curiosity.

She opened the door…

In the room, the hamsters were running faster than ever before (but that wasn't the main focus) The main focus was right in front of me.

"Is it—?"I pointed at it as Kuki looked at me.

"Shhh…it's nursing…" Numbuh three pulled the hamster closer.

"Nursing?" I said quietly, afraid to wake up the hamster babies.

"Well, yea. She had them a few days ago. She's just taking care of them..."

I nodded as she pulled a hamster baby away from its mother and handed it to me.

I stared at her with my...wait let me just pop these in...big eyes.

"Go ahead and hold it...it won't bite, silly." Numbuh three giggled as she pushed it closer to me.

Smiling, I took it from her hands, and softly brushed the hamster's fur. Even though there wasn't much fur. In a way it kinda looked like a bald eagle...without the beak...and wings...and, well you know what I mean.

I looked over at Numbuh three and tried to start a conversation. "Baby looks just like it's mother...don't ya think?"

Kuki looked down at the baby's mother along with the baby hamsters.

"She's sad."

Wow. She ignored me. That's great, she LOVES that hamster more than me.

"What do you mean she's sad?" How can she tell? Does she have special hamster mind reading power?

"Well...let's just say the dad was mean to her...even though he seemed kind and sensitive, he was a jerk..." Kuki stopped and grabbed the hamster baby I was petting.

Guess its nap time?

Numbuh three placed the baby near its mother. "Wally?"

I tried to reply, but she kept going.

"Do you think people can be forgiven for what they do? Or how they act? Or what they've been said to have done?" She paused. Waiting for an answer.

I drooped my eyebrows, and had a confused look on my face. I had to give her advice? I can't even give myself advice, let alone her!

"I guess so...but if they...or he...or she keeps doing wrong to you, just ignore 'em."

Wow. Great advice! I should run an advice service. GO ME! GO NUMBUH FOUR! SHAKE THAT THING!...uh...no clue where that came from.

Kuki smiled. "The reason I asked was mainly because...well, it might sound stupid, but...I asked because-"

"Because you think that the hamster mother should forgive the dad..." I said, not knowing what came out of my mouth.

Her mouth dropped, "Well, no. I was asking because-". Her voice was cut off when Numbuh five walked into the room.

"Numbuh four I was looking for you everywhere!" Numbuh five said with an exhauasted tone.

I stared at Numbuh five.

"Do you think we can finish what we were talking about earlier today?" Abby said as she stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

Before I could stand up and go with Numbuh five I asked Numbuh three, "What were you saying?"

Numbuh three shook her head, "Never mind."

I grinned. "Well, I'll talk to you later I guess." And made my way out the door. Leaving Numbuh three and the hamster babies alone in the room.

Dum-Da-Dum. Another chapter completed thanks to me, Missa. I hope you liked this story, it might've been boring but hey, 'it's not what you think'. Can you guess what this means? Or do you just wanna wait till the next chapter? I'd suggest both, but I can't work miracles. Hehehehe. Just tator totting.

Melissa or Missa


	9. What Hurts?

Hey! Hey! This is me, Melissa, or Missa. We are finally there! Well, atleast the ninth chapter. Trust me I'm getting to the "plot". Oh, and thanks SO much for the reviews and advice. I can't believe I have fans. Lmao. Hopefully this chapter is likeable. Oh and just so you know this chapter might be really short, cuz it's only Numbuh four & Numbuh five's talk about what happened about breakfast. Hope you like it. Remember if you read, you GOTTA review…please?

* * *

Chapter Nine: "What hurts?

I trotted beside Numbuh five, with the same question raging through my head. _Why did Kuki ask me that? _I mean, it wasn't about the hamster dad, so who could she be talking about?

"Over here." Numbuh five motioned for me to walk closer to her. As if I was a baby, I should add…

As we passed the kitchen, the arsenal, and even the kids next door meeting room. I starting thinking. _Well damn! Where does she want to talk?_

Finally, we reached the bedroom hallway.

Abby stopped and stared at numbuh one and two in Numbuh one's room.

They were playing a game on the game console.

She finally shook her head form the trance and grabbed the collar of my orange hoodie. "We'll talk in my room."

I replied by nodding my head.

As we stepped into her bedroom, she looked both ways before shutting the door.

(Slam)

When the door shut, I started thinking about Numbuh three…in the power voltage room…by herself…

If only she was here.

"So what about earlier?" Numbuh five sat at the edge of her bed.

I sat on the bed along with her, and raised my eyebrows. Uh, what did we talk about earlier?

Abby stared blankly at me. "What we were talking about at breakfast…the reason I don't want to go with Hoagie? Numbuh two, 'member?"

My eyes widened. Oh! I remember now.

"Well, because you go with Nigel, right? That's the reason isn't it?"

"…that…and…" she paused and looked about her room. Then back at me.

I cut in. "He's a nice guy and he likes you! I mean, this is a guy who can buy you a chili cheese dog…or two." Okay. With a reason like that, did I POSSIBLY have the chance to win her affections?

She started nodding her head, "I know. I know. It's just…well…I want to give Nigel a chance…he seems like he's passionate, loving, brave, and…well you know."

Actually I don't know what she means but…well you know.

"Yea. I guess."

"I just want to give him a chance. I just don't want him to 'hurt' me."

Hurt you? Physically or mentally? Ouch. My head just hurt. Was that because of the big word? Wow. I impress myself.

"Hurt you?"

Numbuh five smirked. Her hands rubbing against her thighs. As if she was shy of telling me this. "I don't want him to break my heart. You know?"

I nodded my head. I felt the same…not about Nigel, but about Kuki.

It seemed like she broke MY heart in that dream I had last night. The one where she was crying and kept repeating "How could you?"

That was REALLY weird.

Numbuh five pulled herself up from the bed.

I snapped out of the trance I had fallen in.

She opened her door and smiled at me. "Thanks Walibee. It's like, you're the only guy that understands me."

As she said those words, I pulled my attention to what was out the door.

It was Numbuh two and Numbuh three. Both of them. Together. Playing a rainbow monkey game, right across the hallway.

I walked over at Numbuh five, "No problem Abby." And went across the room to Numbuh two and three.

Kuki giggled and cooed. "Thanks for playing with me, Numbuh two."

"No big deal. I happen to like this rainbow monkey racing game." He replied.

I sat down on the couch they both sat at. "Whats up guys?"

They both stared at me. Kuki smiled.

Numbuh two tugged at Numbuh three. "That reminds me, I have to tell you something."

She nodded and they both stood up and walked into Numbuh two's bedroom.

I shrugged. _Whatever_

Grabbing the controller, I went to high scores to see if my name and Kuki's name was still at the top. But it wasn't. It was second place.

The first place winner was the title "Hoag&Kookz".

* * *

Woah. The drama has been unleashed. Is numbuh four "going" or is he gonna take this from his friend? Or the girl he loves? Huge twists and turns in this story, NO JOKE! Hopefully you found it comforting and downright wrong. But, not in THAT way. Oh, please review. Tell me what you think and I'll see you next time at chapter 10.

–Melissa or Missa


	10. In the Kitchen

Back again. Missa in the building, throw your hands up! Cuz Chapter 10 is finally up. Woo-hoo I tried to rhyme. Oh, anyways this chapter is the answer to that darn cliffie from chapter nine. Already forgot? Well, let me refresh your memory. "Hoag&Kookz" That was the ending words. Please review this story, I want to know what you think about it. Without your thoughts, there'd be no continuing…you know? Oh and much thanx for your reviews! You've done so much for me...so thanx. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door or that fine Australian Numbuh four…lol just kiddin 'bout the second part.

* * *

Chapter 10: In the Kitchen 

I laid in my bed thinking about everything.

Numbuh one and Lizzie, Numbuh five and Numbuh one, Numbuh three and me, and also Numbuh two and Numbuh three. Woah, to many numbuhs.

The main thing that I had in my head was that game…the high scores…"Hoag&Kooks."

It pretty much gave me thoughts about hooking Numbuh two and five up. It seemed as if Numbuh two wasn't really interested in that bet we set…

But, the only way to know for sure, was to ask.

And that's what I planned to do.

(12:00)

A loud sound came from the belly of Numbuh two as he read his comic book.

He looked over at his clock. **12:00**

"It's snack time!" Hoagie said to himself.

Getting up from his bed was pretty hard…considering he was climbing down all those steps.

When he finally reached the floor of his bedroom, he extended his arms and acted as if he was an airplane.

"V'room, V'room, V'room." Hoagie added as if he started the motor of the plane.

He ran across the halls as if it was a sky with endless possibilities.

Flying to the left and to the right, racing from the hall to den, making it his mission to the kitchen.

Finally he reached the kitchen. "Thank goodness. I was almost out of gas." Chuckling he grabbed the fridge door and swung it open.

He stared about the refrigerator, looking for one thing in particular…

"Looking for this?" A voice said from the other side of the kitchen.

Hoagie stared upon the glaze. It was what he was looking for…the bowl of chili cheese dogs.

"Yes…but who's there?"

It was silent for a mere second or two.

'Me, 'Wally'." I jumped down from the kitchen counter and walked towards him with the bowl of chili cheese dogs.

Numbuh two stared at me with his tongue out of his mouth. It was as if I was to be hunted…

I walked close enough for Numbuh two to grab the bowl out my hands, but only on a few conditions, I thought.

"Why you got my food, 'bro? Can't you see? It's 12:00…it's snack time!"

"That's why I'm here." Trying to sound as average as possible, I sat the bowl gently on the counter.

He scratched his chin. "Well, can we make this fast? I'm really hungry…"

I looked at him with a stern face. How can he act like he doesn't know what I'm about to talk to him about. "Don't act like a stupid ass. You know why I'm upset, it's that damn game, "Hoag&Kookz". What the hell is up with that?"

Hoagie gave me a dumbfounded look. "Woah. It seems like somebody is alittle sprung…"

I rolled my eyes.

He started up again. "Yea, we played the game and we happened to beat your score…that doesn't mean anything."

Numbuh two pounced at the bowl of chili cheese dogs. I grabbed them before he could snatch one up.

"Then what did you tell her when I walked into the room? When you said, 'Come on Numbuh three I hafta tell you something?'"

A rumbling sound came from Numbuh two's belly. "I was selling you out! I'm trying to hook y'all up! What the hell did you think I was doing?"

It was more of what I thought Numbuh two was doing. But his story did seem to check out.

"…Whatever I guess…I just wanted to make sure you weren't up to something…"

"Up to something? She likes you, I know it. I'm just trying to let her show it."

I stopped where I stood. I passed him his bowl of food. "I guess…"

Hoagie took it from my hands and smiled. "Don't worry, she's just playing hard to get."

I nodded even though I had a feeling she wasn't. "Whatever, I'll see you in the morning."

He waved his hand and stuffed a hotdog in his mouth.

As Numbuh two stuffed the hotdog into his mouth he stopped smacking.

"Needs more cheese…That's all."

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Wanna know what I noticed when I proofed this? Some of the lines kinda rhymed, lol. I wasn't trying to do it either. That must mean I'm truly amazing. Either that or somebody's messing with me…or not. Well, anyways, please review! Without your reviews it wouldn't of made me who I am today…a great writer…in your eyes. Thanks so much you guys! See you at chapter eleven! 


	11. The Letter of Last Hope

Hey this is Melissa…again. I changed chapter eleven because I wanted the story to be longer. So there. :D But don't be mad…the last chapter eleven will be put to good use. I'm using it in a future chapter. Well this chapter has to do with a letter Numbuh four thinks up. What's in it? And who is it for? Well keep reading!

Chapter Eleven-"The Letter of Last Hope"

* * *

Damn.

I rolled over my bedsheets, tossing and turning, I couldn't sleep. What was up with me now? Even I knew I got half the truth out of Numbuh two…what else could I possibly do? Gulping a thought flushed my head. Was I gonna sabotage Numbuh one and Numbuh five's relationship? …now I know how. All I have to do is prove her wrong…wrong about Numbuh one…he needs to 'hurt' her.

Quickly I scrambled to my feet and rubbed my head. "That's it!" I walked over to the desk in the far left corner of my room. The desk was practically in cobwebs, I've never even used it before.

Grabbing a sheet of paper I sat down and began to write.

_My deer sweat Abby,_

_I cudn't possibly tail you this in persun, so I finlly decided to write my 'true' feelings q you in a lether. It isn't that ez but the truth is: I dun't like you. My feelhings are still pointhimg torwads my sweatie Lizzhie. Yes, I no it dudn't seem that waiy the other day…but afher her longe disapearararence I rememberererered how much I loive her. And the truth is I dun't care q you ne more. You were just a stund dubble…and Lizzhie is my gurrfriend. So NAH! _

_Signed, The ladder of knd and you r x, Nigel_

After the note was writen I grabbed a dictionary and made sure I spelled everything right…I know I did…but it still needed to be completely perfect.

When a few hours passed and I was sure that everything was perfect I grabbed the note and placed it in the kitchen…that way Numbuh five would see it. Smiling a slick smile I went to bed. Even though I was still unsure of Numbuh two and Numbuh three, I knew if Nigel and Abby broke up that Numbuh two would have no interest for Numbuh three…and besides, he did say she was playing hard to get. He couldn't be lying…he's my best friend…best friends don't lie.

"Numbuh four was right. You're not loving or passionate...your a jerk and a liar!"

I jumped up. Sweat was dripping from my nose, but I swiped it off and mumbled under my breath, "What the-?" I can't remember anything else in the dream. It was…a sentence? It seemed like just yesterday my dreams were telling me something…now my dreams are really freaking me out!

Crossing my eyes I noticed it was already 12:00 PM. As I pulled myself up, I scratched my back and grabbed a pair of pants and a clean orange hoodie. Soon as I was dressed, I walked out and into the weaponry room.

The sounds of whistling and humming came from the unopened door, in front of me. I grabbed the handle and pushed it open finding myself to a room full of my teammates.

"Morning." Numbuh five walked past, her arm brushing my shirt. "Come on! We gotta partner up."

"Partner...up?"I followed behind her, remembering the letter from last night. "Abby?"

She looked behind her shoulder and in a hushed tone asked, "Yea?"

I paused. What was I doing? I can't bring up the letter...she'd get suspicious...and that was the last thing I needed right now.

"Did you..." Trying to balance my voice, I continued, "Did you guys happen to make breakfast yet?"

Numbuh five smiled as we walked to a pile of wood. "We're going out tonight." My eyes widened with confusion as Numbuh one's voice sounded me.

"Yes team. I am here to announce that tonight..."He took a deep breath, as I looked for Numbuh two...and Numbuh three. Then I found them. They were sitting next to a pile of tires. Together.

"We will go out and...party." The whole room roared with laughter and joy. Nigel never let us have fun. But tonight it was sure to be nothing but fun...at Lime Ricky's.

Numbuh three jumped up and down. "Yay! Party! What's the occasion, Numbuh one?"

Numbuh one nodded his head and glanced over at Numbuh five. "Just to relax and have fun."

This brought a smile to Kuki's face. Numbuh two stood up and questioned, "Is that why we're partnering up?" He peered over at me then at Kuki. I shrugged.

Numbuh five's face brightened. "Yea. So just pick whoever it is you want to go with." She looked at Nigel, who was already planning on her taking her.

I decided to go with Kuki...it would be just like that night we went together for that Delightful Children party.

"Hey Kuki...I was thinking..." I shut my eyes and let the words roll out.

"—wanna go with me to the dance?"

I opened my eyes and looked over to the right. There he was...Numbuh two...asking the girl I loved to the dance.

"Sure." She smiled and grabbed his arm. "It'll be fun!"

My jaw was still wide open as they reached the door. Numbuh three turned her head slightly, "Numbuh four...you wanted to ask me something?" I looked over at Numbuh two. He tilted his head to the side.

I shook my head. As the two walked out the door...my mouth was still open. All I could think was me. Me wanting to say, "Yea. Why did you just diss me?" Pausing I shut my mouth and mumbled, "...for him."

Numbuh one and Numbuh five grabbed each other's hand and walked for the door. Numbuh five's arm brushed mine. "So? You gonna bring Numbuh three?" She tossed her ponytail over her shoulder.

Silently I dropped my head and kicked for the floor.

Numbuh one's hand was on the doorknob. His girlfriend still questioning me. "Are you guys gonna go together?"

The words echoed in my head as I shook my head. "I don't want to go." Choking back tears of rejection, I shrugged. "I don't feel like going."

I raced to the door. Pushing against Numbuh one, who seemed to be clueless of what was going on. Numbuh five grabbed my had before I could run out.

She exchanged glances with Numbuh one. "Why not?"

I pulled away from her grip, she almost lost her balance. "Let's just say, I ain't no lady charmer."

As soon as I said that I was already out the door...I didn't want to hear what they had to say. I didn't want to hear what anyone had to say. Not even Kuki. It was obvious that she hated me...even a bet can't save us...I guess she never had any 'special feelings' for me. _I know.

* * *

_

Hope you guys liked it. Please review! It would really help me! If you have any ideas for the next chapter, email me or write it in your review. Thanks everyone:D –Throws tator tots—


End file.
